


Suiting Up...

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond drops in on M after a mission, and doesn't like what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suiting Up...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Faithfully_Focused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithfully_Focused/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suits You Ma'am!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640579) by [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage). 



> With Pers' blessing I have written a prequel of sorts to her fic! If you haven't read her wonderful fic yet (and how could you not have!?) go read that first.

“Well done, 007.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Bond watched as Mallory looked down at the report in his hand, and nodded to himself.

“Yes, very well done.” Mallory raised his head, and Bond could see a hint of amusement in the older man’s eyes. “And you did so without your usual habit of leaving a trail of destruction in your wake, as well as returning several pieces of equipment to Q branch.”

Bond couldn’t help the small smile that curled the corner of his mouth, and quipped, “Thought I’d try something different this time.”

“Quite.” Mallory chuckled, then dropped the file on his desk, and leaned back in his chair. “Let’s see if we can make that a habit, shall we?”

Bond merely grinned.

Mallory shook his head, then righted his chair, and folded his hands on his desk. “Well, Bond, barring an emergency, the next several days are yours.”

“Thank you, sir.” Bond said again as he got to his feet, then crossed the office to the door. “Have a good day, sir.”

“Thank you, Bond. Enjoy your days off.”

“I will, sir, thank you,” Bond replied, then left the office.

He stood on the other side of Mallory’s door for a moment, and contemplated what he could do for the next several days. A slow smile spread across his face at the idea that suddenly sprang to mind, and he nodded to himself. 

Yes, he thought, and began walking towards the lift, that was a very good idea.

**~007~007~007~**

Glancing around in the encroaching dusk, James made certain there was no one about, then carefully, and quietly, let himself into the flat. He crept silently down the short hall, stopping just before the entryway leading to the living room.

“Oh, do stop skulking about, 007, and just come in.”

James grinned, and stepped around the corner. “Good evening, M.”

“That title, Bond, is no longer mine.”

The words were spoken softly, and with such defeatist undertones, they gave James pause. He’d never heard her sound like that before. Not once while they were fighting Silva, and not even while he held her, dying, in his arms.

“Are you planning to stand there all evening?”

“No, ma’am,” James replied, and walked across the room, making a minor detour by her drinks cabinet to help himself to some of her Scotch, before moving to sit on the sofa opposite the white-haired woman he’d come to see.

He took a sip of the warm liquid, and gave her a quick perusal. At first glance, she seemed fine, and looked like her usual self, but Bond could detect an undercurrent of melancholy about her. Even more disturbing to him was the fact that she did not remark on him helping himself to her whiskey.

“How have you been?” James asked her after a second sip.

“As well as one can be when one is put out to pasture,” she answered sullenly. “I wake up in the morning, I go to therapy like a good girl, then I come home to an empty house, where I putter around like the old woman I am until tea time. I eat, watch a little television, and then I go to bed.”

He frowned. She’d spoken in such a flat, unemotional voice, so unlike the M he knew and loved. “That’s all you do?”

She shrugged. “What else should I be doing?”

“Anything. Everything. My god, M… you’re…”

“An old woman,” she repeated her earlier comment, and his frown deepened.

It suddenly hit him.

Why she was acting the way she was.

The events of the last few months had finally taken their toll on her, and had knocked her confidence for a loop. She was, James realized, falling into a state of depression.

He took another sip of his Scotch, then put the tumbler on the coffee table.

“All right, that’s it! Grab your jacket,” Bond he told her, standing up suddenly.

“What on Earth for?”

“I’m taking you out,” he explained. “You’ve been cooped up in here for too long. You obviously need to get out.”

M frowned at him. “Don’t be silly, Bond.”

James stalked over to where she was sitting, placed his hands on the arms of the chair, and leaned down over her. “You have a choice. You either grab your jacket, and come quietly, or I’ll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she said in a low voice, and James was pleased to see a spark of his M in her blue eyes.

He grinned at her. “How long have you known me?”

M glared at him, then reached up and pushed on his shoulder. “Let me up.”

James straightened up, and bit back a smile as he watched M climb to her feet, and walk across the living room towards the doorway. “Where are you going?”

“Is it all right with you if I use the loo before we go?” she asked archly.

“By all means.”

M gave him a dirty look, before she huffed and turned around, then disappeared down the hall.

James grinned as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket. He had a few ideas in mind of how he could help ‘cure’ her, and get his M back.

**~007~007~007~**

“Are you going tell me where you’re taking me?”

James glanced over at her as they drive along the busy London streets. “I’m taking you out for dinner, and then I thought I would treat you to a show.”

“Which show?” M asked

He told her, then smiled when he watched her mouth drop open. “James! That show’s been sold out for weeks! How…?”

“I know someone who works at the theatre,” James said simply, then turned his attention back to the road.

**~007~007~007~**

“Thank you, James, for a delightful evening.”

James looked at her, as he unlocked her front door, and smiled. “You’re welcome,” he replied, then opened her door, and gestured for her to enter before him.

She gave him a curious look as she preceded him into her home, and he merely continued to smile as he followed her inside. He closed, and locked her door, then joined her in the living room just as she turned on the table lamp next to her sofa.

He walked into the room as she sat down in the same chair she’d been in earlier in the evening, and headed straight for the fireplace, which he’d noticed earlier had a fire laid, ready to be lit. Grabbing a match from the box on the mantle, he crouched down, struck the match, then lit the kindling. Once he was certain the fire had caught, he stood and glanced over at the drinks cabinet.

With a shake of his head, he walked out of the room.

“James?”

**~007~007~007~**

“James?”

Olivia called after Bond as she watched him walk past her, and out of the living room. She looked over at the fire, which was now burning brightly, then back towards the kitchen where she could hear Bond moving around, and her brow furrowed. “James?”

He appeared moments later with two champagne flutes, and a bottle of champagne.

She gave him a curious look as he carried them over, placed the glasses and bottle on the coffee table, then sat down on the sofa before reaching for the bottle once more.

“I was not in the mood for whiskey,” he answered her unasked question, as he opened the champagne. He grinned when the cork popped, then poured them each a full glass of the bubbly liquid.

“Thank you,” Olivia said quietly, taking the flute he held out to her. She took a small sip as she settled back in the chair. Lowering her glass, she saw James watching her. “What?”

James shook his head. “Nothing,” he replied, then took a long swallow from his own glass. “Simply admiring the view, ma’am.”

Olivia snorted. “I think the champagne’s gone to your head.”

“Nonsense. I’ve only had one sip,” he told her, raising his glass to his lips for another. “Make that two.”

Olivia rolled her eyes, and curled her feet up beneath her as James sat back on the sofa, and began talking. She immediately realized he was telling her about his last mission, and she quickly interrupted him. “I don’t think you should be discussing this with me, 007.”

In the flickering firelight, she watched his eyes dance with amusement, and he barked out a quick laugh. “M, it’s not as if you don’t know how to keep a secret.”

“That is completely beside the point.”

“No, that is very much the point,” James said. “I know you won’t say anything to anyone.” He took a drink of his champagne. “And I know, in spite of your protest just now, you really do want to know what I’ve been up to.”

Olivia sighed. The cheeky bugger was right. She did want to know. But she was no longer in the spy business, no longer privy to the nation’s secrets as she used to be. She no longer had any right to know what Bond got up to when he was sent abroad for Queen and country, even if she was still bound by the Official Secrets Act.

“I also know,” Bond continued, “that you miss it. You miss knowing.”

Olivia shook her head. She had to let the past go, and accept that she was no longer part of that world… of Bond’s world. “No…”

“Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes, M.”

“I’ve already told you, that title is no longer mine.”

She watched James roll his eyes, then take another long swallow of his drink, draining his glass. He reached for the bottle, and refilled his glass, then held the bottle out. “More?”

Olivia looked down at her glass, brought it to her lips, and quickly drained it before holding it out to him with a nod. He filled her glass, then returned the bottle to the table, and looked straight at her. After several moments of silence, Olivia huffed, “All right, dammit, tell me.”

Bond chuckled.

“Oh shut up!”

“Ma’am.” He grinned at her, drank down his glass of champagne, then reached for the bottle for another refill. He held the bottle up, and looked at her expectantly.

Olivia drained her glass, then held it out to him for another refill. “Are you trying to get me drunk, 007?”

“Of course not, ma’am.” James replied, as he poured the champagne in her glass.

“I’m not entirely sure I believe you,” she retorted, taking a sip from her now full glass.

James chuckled as he placed the half empty bottle back on the table, then sat back on the sofa. He raised his glass to her in a mock salute, took a drink, then began to tell her about the mission he’d just completed in North Africa. 

“I’m very glad you weren’t hurt this time,” Olivia told him quietly when he’d finished his tale.

“So am I,” James said with a smile. “Although, there was a moment I wasn’t too sure I was going to make it out of there.”

Olivia frowned.

“M? Are you all right?”

She nodded, and took a drink of her champagne in an attempt to wash away the sudden sour taste in her mouth.

It suddenly occurred to her, that if something did ever happen to James on a mission in the future she would never know. She would never know if he got hurt, and - her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach at the thought - she would not be told if he were to die.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she replied, then tipped her glass back, and drank down the rest of her drink, then held her glass out to him.

Instead of refilling her glass, James held her gaze for a few moments, then put his own glass down, and got to his feet. 

Olivia watched as he wandered over to her stereo, and moments later, the soft strains of a slow, jazzy piece of music filled the silence of the room. He turned and walked back over to her, took the glass from her fingers, and placed it on the coffee table. He then grasped her hand, and gently pulled her to her feet, surprising her.

“Dance with me,” he said simply, as he guided her over in front of the fireplace. He drew her into his arms, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other clutching her hand to his chest, and began to sway them to the music.

Olivia closed her eyes as James’ scent washed over her. She inhaled deeply, pulling the heady scent of his skin, combined with the soft lingering trace of his cologne deep inside her lungs. A familiar ache began low in her belly, and she sighed with the knowledge that it would, as always, remain the unfulfilled fantasy of a, now foolish, old woman.

“M…”

Olivia opened her eyes at his low murmur, to find James gazing down at her with dark, hungry eyes. Before she could take her next breath, his mouth was on hers.

She moaned softly against his lips, then again, a little louder, when his tongue pressed for entry, moving against hers once she parted her lips to grant him entry. Her heart began to race as he deepened the kiss, and pressed her body closer to his.

Her fingers curled into his shirt, when he released her hand to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Her other hand moved from where it’d been resting on his shoulder, to curl around the back of his neck as she responded to his kiss.

The kiss tapered off in a series of soft, breathy kisses that left Olivia feeling more intoxicated than the champagne she’d consumed. She rested her head on James’ shoulder, a quiet sigh escaping her when she felt him nuzzle her temple as they continued to sway to the music.

As the first song ended, and another started, James gently lifted her head from his shoulder, then ducked his head to kiss her once more. Olivia melted against him as he kissed her long, slow and deep, then moaned when she felt him tug her blouse from the waist of her trousers, and slip his hands underneath to stroke her bare back.

“James…” she sighed into his mouth, her own hands pulling at the back of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin under her palm. She whimpered when he suddenly removed his hands from under her blouse, only to give an appreciative groan against his lips when he quickly stripped off his shirt.

Olivia broke off the kiss to look at him. She’d seen him shirtless before, countless times, but never had she been close enough to feel the heat of his skin, to touch him. She raked her eyes over him, and felt her heart constrict at the various scars marring his muscular, tanned chest and arms. Scars he’d obtained over the years in the course of his duty to Queen and country… to her.

She reached out to trace her fingers over each of them, biting her bottom lip, knowing she was the one truly responsible for every mark on him. She was once again reminded that each mission she had sent him on could have been his last; that some bullet, knife or explosion could have taken him from her.

“It’s all right, M.”

Olivia looked up at his softly spoken words.

“This is the life I chose,” James told her, his fingers closing around her wrist. “The danger, the risks… all of it, I chose it.” He drew her hand up, and held it over his heart, covering it with his. “I could have left this all behind any time I wanted, but I chose to stay.”

“For Queen and country,” she said quietly, feeling his heart beat steadily beneath her palm.

James grasped her face in his hands, and tenderly stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, before lowering his head. “For you,” he whispered, and covered her mouth with his in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Olivia responded with equal fervour to his kiss, sliding her hands up his chest to clutch at his shoulders as she pressed her body hard against his. She moaned, feeling her nipples tighten, and her pussy grow heavy and damp with want.

“I want to make love to you, Olivia.” James told her in a low voice when his lips finally lifted from hers. “Will you let me?” He feathered his thumbs over her cheeks again. “Will you let me make love to you, Olivia?”

Olivia held his eyes for several heartbeats, then slowly nodded. “Yes, James… make love to me.”

A soft smile touched his lips, before he ducked his head, and kissed her deeply once again, before sweeping her up into his arms. Olivia gasped into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her in his arms, and carried her out of the living room.

**~007~007~007~**

Entering her bedroom, James walked confidently over to the bed, then carefully lowered M to her feet. “Don’t move,” he told her softly, as he stepped over to the night table, and turned on the lamp. The room filled with a soft light, and he turned back to find her watching him.

He smiled as he moved to stand before her, and cupped her face in his hands as he had earlier, then leaned down to kiss her tenderly. As they kissed, James slowly undressed her until she was left wearing just her bra and knickers.

Black lace, James noted and felt his cock throb as his gaze settled on her chest. “Fuck,” he swore, lifting his hands to cup the large mounds. “I love your breasts,” he told her as he rubbed her already stiff nipples with his thumbs, pleased when they grew tighter under his touch. “I’ve fantasized for years about getting my hands on them.”

M laughed softly. “Is that so?”

He grinned and nodded as he tugged one of the lacy cups aside, then leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. He suckled the berried tip for several moments, before releasing it, and straightening up.

“Please tell me you’ve worn lingerie like this under all those power suits over the years?” he asked, and was pleased to see a hint of a blush stealing its way across her cheeks, and over her chest, in spite of the knowing smirk playing on her lips. He’d often fantasized about fucking M in her office, and in his fantasies she’d always worn lace and satin bras and kickers.

“Of course.”

“Minx!” James growled, and she chuckled as he reached around her, and unsnapped her bra, then drew it down her arms, dropping it on top of her blouse on the floor. He feasted his eyes on her now bared breasts, the full mounds hanging low on her chest now that they’d been freed from their lacy confines. Her nipples were hard, and begging to have his mouth on them.

Later, he promised himself, after he’d made love to her, he was going to spend hours worshiping her tits. But first…

He moved back into her personal space, and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her amorously as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, then pushed them down her hips.

When she kicked them away, James lifted M into his arms, then knelt on the edge of the bed, and laid her down in the centre of the mattress. He stood beside the bed, and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, and was just about to join her when she stopped him.

“Have you changed your mind?” James asked in a quiet voice.

“No…” He watched her eyes rove over his body. “Oh no,” she repeated. “I very much want to make love with you. It’s just…”

James reached out to lace his fingers with hers where they rested on the bed. “Just what, M?”

“Do you have any lube with you?” she asked him, and at the curious look he knew was on his face, she explained. “At my age, having gone through menopause, I don’t get as wet as I used to, or as easily.”

“I don’t have any with me,” he told her, then cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. “You said you don’t get as wet, or easily.”

“Yes.”

“But you still get wet.”

“Yes, though without some lube, you would have to… warm me up considerably.”

A sudden grin split James’ face. “I know just how to do that,” he said, as he climbed up onto the bed, and moved so that he was stretched out on the bed between her legs, his face level with her sex.

“Along with wanting to get my hands on your tits, I’ve wanted to go down you, and eat you out until you scream my name,” James admitted as he wrapped an arm around her thigh, using his fingers to open her to his hungry gaze.

She was wet, he was pleased to see. Just not as wet as she needed to be. He lowered his head, and gave her pussy a long, slow lick, ending with a loving kiss to her clit, and a low moan of his name from M.

“Lie back, and enjoy, M…” he told her, flicking his tongue against her clit. “When I am finished feasting on you, you will be more than wet enough.”

“Christ!” M swore when he closed his mouth over her pussy again, and thrust his tongue inside her. He grinned against her, and gave her clit a delicate nip before he began to move his mouth over her with purpose.

She writhed under him as he licked, and kissed, and sucked, and nibbled every inch of her sex, groaning his delight as he coaxed her juices to flow, her flavour washing over his taste buds.

“…James… oh god…” Her moans and gasps of pleasure were music to his ears, and he pressed his mouth harder against her, delved his tongue deeper inside her, circling her clit with his thumb. He felt her hand on his head, her fingers curling into his hair as she cried out, surprising them both as she came suddenly.

James moaned at the surge of moisture that bathed his tongue. “That’s my girl,” he murmured against her pussy. “Give it to me… that’s what I want…”

“Fuck… James!”

“Soon, M… very soon…” he replied, then sucked hard on her clit, swirling his tongue around the hard bundle of nerves. “Before that, I need you to come for me again…” James told her, then slid a finger inside her, curling it just right to rub against the sensitive patch of skin within.

She moaned his name again, and her grip in his hair tightened.

James eased a second finger inside her, and began to move them slowly in and out of her. Fuck, she was so incredibly snug, and his cock throbbed with the desire to be inside her, fucking her until they were both exhausted.

He mouthed her clit, laving it repeatedly with his tongue as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, increasing the speed of his thrusts along with the pressure of his mouth.

“James… J… James… oh god…”

James growled his approval when he felt both of M’s hands grab his head, and hold him tight against her as she ground her sex against his mouth. He felt her inner walls begin to quiver around his fingers, and curled them inside her again, grazing her clit with his teeth.

“Bloody… fuck, James!” M screamed as she came, her body undulating wildly with the force of her orgasm.

He moaned as another, even stronger rush of her juices coated his fingers. A part of him wanted to move his mouth lower, and consume every last drop of her cream while making her come again, and again… but he knew he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to have his cock inside her.

When her death grip on his head eased, and her legs fell open, James gave her clit an almost chaste kiss as he eased his fingers out of her. He crawled up her body, feathering soft kisses along the way - soft nips to her belly, quick licks to her nipples - then covered her body with his.

He smiled as he looked down at her. She was lost in the euphoria of her release, her eyes closed tightly, lips parted as she panted softly for breath, her body continuing to shudder in gentle waves under his.

“Olivia,” he whispered her name, and her eyes fluttered open. “Hello,” he said softly as she smiled up at him, then shifted, and eased his cock inside her.

**~007~007~007~**

“Oh god…” Olivia inhaled sharply, and clutched at his hips as he slowly penetrated her. Her eyes fell shut, and she concentrated on the feel of him sliding into her. He was so big, so hard, and she could feel every magnificent inch of him as her body strived to accommodate his girth. Once he was fully sheathed within her, she opened her eyes once more to smile up at him. “Hi…” she replied quietly.

“Hello.” James chuckled softly, then ventured a question. “Are you all right?”

“I am very all right, thank you.” she told him breathlessly as she clenched her inner walls around his cock. “Very all right.”

James groaned as he grinned down at her, and Olivia reached up to drag her finger over his lips, and down his chin through her cream, then brought her finger to her mouth. She moaned low in her throat, then curled her hand around the back of his head, and drew his mouth down to hers, moaning again at tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

“James?” she murmured against his lips.

“Mmm?”

“Are you going to make love to me or not?”

He raised his head, and smiled down at her. “I am, and with such tenderness,” he responded, and began to gently rock against her.

Olivia moaned, and drew her legs up alongside him as she rolled her hips into his gentle thrusts, and hummed her pleasure. “Yes…”

“I am going to make love to you so slowly.” James promised her in a soft voice, as he continued to move inside her in a slow, steady rhythm. “I am going to give you such pleasure, and I am going to make you come… and come… and come…” He punctuated each promise of coming with a firmer thrust of his hips.

“Oh god…”

He lowered his mouth to hers, and kissed her languorously, his hips keeping the same gentle, easy pace of his tongue against hers, until the need for breath pulled his mouth from hers. He gazed down at her, continuing to move inside her.

Olivia reached up to stroke his temple with her fingers, as she held his eyes, the remarkable blue depths swimming with so much emotion, so much desire, it took her breath away. 

Her dear, sweet, sexy spy, she thought. He had to be aching with his need for release, having pleasured her so beautifully with his mouth already, and yet he was determined to see to her need… her pleasure before his own.

She inhaled sharply when she felt the coil of arousal tighten within her once again, then gasped his name. “James!”

“That’s it,” James encouraged her, thrusting just that little bit harder, and pushing her over into a small but intense orgasm.

“Ooh…” she cried out softly, arching beneath him, moaning his name again as he continued to slide his cock firmly in and out of her, prolonging her release, then slowing again to the leisurely rocking of his hips when her orgasm ebbed.

“So beautiful,” James whispered against her lips, and kissed her deeply once more. Olivia slid her fingers into his hair, curling them into the short silky strands, as she kissed him back, her body moving under his.

With every glide of his cock inside her, Olivia felt her sex throb as another release began to build within her, and she moaned as she realized James meant what he’d said, and was going to drive her into orgasm after orgasm. “Oh god…”

Above her, James grinned, and pressed deeper inside her, circling his pelvis against hers. “Yes, M… that’s it… come for me again.”

Olivia groaned loudly, coming yet again as another burst of sensation washed over her.

“You are so incredibly sexy when you come, M…” James told her, nibbling at her lips, his cock never ceasing to move inside her. He trailed his right hand down along her side, and caressed her left hip. “All right?”

She nodded, still lost in the rapture of her release.

“Good,” he replied, then slipped his hand lower to grasp her thigh, and guided her leg up higher. “Wrap your legs around me,” James instructed her. “I want to feel you all around me.”

“Oh god, James…” Olivia gasped, and clutched at his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around him, her ankles locking over the backs of his thighs; the change in position allowing him to sink even deeper inside her.

“One more time, Olivia…” James murmured against her lips, circling his hips against her, putting delicious pressure on her clit.

She shook her head. “No… I…”

“Yes you can… just once more… ” he told her, as he withdrew his cock almost completely out of her. “With me.”

“Fuck! James!” she swore as he thrust hard back into her, her arms and legs tightening around him.

James chuckled breathlessly, as he continued to plunge in and out of her, pressing deeper with each drive of his hips. “You feel so damned good. So hot… so tight…”

Olivia cried out when she felt him slip a hand between their bodies, and his fingers begin to circle her clit as his hips began to thrust faster. Her body began to vibrate once again, and within moments he had her on the cusp of coming once more. “Oh god, James…”

“I know,” he gasped. His fingers rubbed her clit harder; his cock pressed deeper. “Come for me, Olivia.”

Her body tightened around his, inside and out, as she came with a long, loud moan of his name. As she clung to him, riding the waves of ecstasy throbbing through her, she felt James thrust into her twice more before coming with a shout of her name, his cock pulsing deliciously inside her.

She moaned softly when he sank into her arms, as their bodies continued to shudder against each other in the aftermath of their release. She nuzzled her lips against the damp skin of his temple, and murmured his name. He responded by kissing her shoulder, and nestling deeper into her embrace.

Olivia stroked her hands lovingly down and up his sweaty back, content for him to stay where he was, finding comfort in his weight on top of her. A small smile played about her lips as she realized her fantasy of being with James, had actually been fulfilled.

But as the blissful sensations of her orgasm faded away, her mind began to wander. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered by Bond’s attentions, she was. However she couldn’t help wondering…

“Why?”

“Excuse me?” Bond murmured. “Why what?”

Olivia flushed when she realized she’d spoken the question aloud.

In spite of how thoroughly he’d just made love to her, she did not think for one moment that Bond had willingly chosen to spend the evening with her; not when he could have been out chatting up any number of young, available - and not so available - women to sleep with.

“Why did you come here, 007?”

James raised his head. “007?” She gave him a hard stare, until he sighed, then answered. “To see you.”

“Why?”

“Because you are the one person I can talk to about what I do. Because you are the only person on this planet I truly trust,” James told her in a quiet voice. “Mallory is a good man, and I will be forever in his debt for taking that bullet for you, but he isn’t you. He isn’t M yet. He hasn’t truly earned the title, and the higher ups were fools to force you into retiring.”

Olivia shook her head. While she was still angry, and yes, she admitted to herself, a little depressed, over being forced to retire from the job she loved, and given most of her life to, even she knew she could not have done so indefinitely.

“It’s true. You could have gone on working for several more years,” James said, then before continuing, he slipped his arms under her, and rolled them over so that she was on top of him. “But more than anything, I am here tonight because I have missed you, and wanted to see how you were.”

“And making love to me?” she asked quietly, not entirely certain she wanted to hear his answer. She accepted his reason for visiting her, but taking her to bed, and making love to her? Olivia had a hard time believing that James truly desired her, and that he had simply taken pity on an old woman.

“I’ll admit, I did not start out with the intention of seducing you, but I can’t say that I regret it.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she shook her head again.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly as he regarded her. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” she asked, her heart beginning to race as James cupped her face in his large hands, and stared directly into her eyes.

“That for as long as I’ve known you, Olivia Mansfield,” he said softly. “I have wanted you.”

“James?” Her voice was laced with doubt, even to her own ears.

“You know me better than anyone, M… you know when I’m lying and when I’m telling the truth.” James told her, and stroked his fingers over her cheeks as he had earlier when they were dancing, before he’d taken her to her bed.

She nodded. She did know him better than anyone else.

“No matter how good a liar Six has trained me to be, you have always known when I’m telling you the truth.”

Olivia nodded slowly in acknowledgement. It was true. James had never been able to lie to her. She searched his eyes, wanting so much to believe what he was telling her, and knowing she would always be able to see the truth in their blue depths.

“Then believe me now, when I tell you that I want you, and making love to you tonight was the fulfillment of a fantasy I’ve had for years.” His thumb moved down to feather over her lips. “And now that I’ve had a taste of you, I not only want to make love to you again and again, but I also want to fuck you, and do all manner of wicked things to you, and your delectable body. If you’ll let me,” he finished with a grin.

In spite of herself, Olivia laughed softly, then quickly sobered. “You’re serious.”

“Yes, Olivia, I am.”

“Oh, James…” she whispered, and unable to give voice to everything she was feeling, Olivia lowered her head, and covered his mouth with hers, putting every emotion she felt into the kiss.

She gave a surprised squeak when James suddenly rolled them over, and pinned her to the mattress. He grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers, and stretched their arms over her head, then pulled his mouth from hers.

“So, my darling M, are you ready to let me begin doing all those wicked things to you?” James asked, and gently rocked his hips against hers,

Olivia laughed and moaned at the same time, as she wrapped her legs around him. “Yes, 007, I am very ready.”

**~007~007~007~**

James gazed down at Olivia in the soft light beginning to filter into her bedroom, as she lay curled against him, sleeping soundly, and lightly combed his fingers through her tousled hair.

He’d been awake for almost an hour, but had made no move to leave her bed. He’d simply lain there and held her, hoping against hope that when she woke she would not regret having slept with him.

Lord knows he did not regret it.

Olivia shifted in her sleep. “James…” she sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest as she snuggled closer. A tender smile curled his lips, and he tightened his embrace just a little more, enjoying the feel of her naked body against his.

She pulled away from him suddenly to stretch with a soft moan of pleasure, then settled back into her previous position, her head on his chest, her leg draped over his.

“Good morning,” he said softly.

“Morning,” Olivia murmured sleepily, her hand sliding over his chest to rest on his side, as they cuddled quietly for several minutes. “What’s on your mind, James?”

He wasn’t surprised she asked, knowing how well she knew him.

“Do you have any regrets?”

James felt her smile against his chest at his softly asked question before she raised her head to look down at him. He felt his heart actually begin to beat faster at the look in her eyes, the tenderness and affection took his breath away.

“No, James.” She traced her fingers around his eyes, down the slope of his nose to feather over his lips. “I have no regrets.”

“You’re sure?”

Her smile grew, and to James’ delight, she moved her body on top of his, her wonderfully full breasts pillowed against his chest, and her sex pressing enticingly against his rapidly swelling cock.

“I am very sure,” Olivia told him. “I could never regret making love with you, James.” She lowered her mouth to his. “Not when I’ve been fantasizing about it for years too,” she admitted, then kissed him tenderly.

James wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as the kiss deepened, his heart pounding wildly in his chest at her admission. He groaned when she pulled her mouth from his, then pushed herself up so that she was straddling him.

He reached out and covered her hand when she reached down to grasp his now hard cock, and rose up enough to position him at her entrance. He stopped her before she could take him inside her body. “Olivia?” They hadn’t made love since the wee hours of the morning, and he did not think she’d be wet enough to take him.

Olivia smiled down at him. “It’s all right, James.”

He shook his head as he slipped a hand between her thighs to test her readiness. She was wet, but nowhere near wet enough to take him inside her. “No, Olivia… you’re not ready yet.” James grinned up at her as he grasped her hips. “But I know just the way to get you ready.”

“And how is that?”

James began to guide her up his body until she was straddling his face. He gazed up at her swelling sex, and licked his lips. “Breakfast in bed.”

Olivia’s laugh and low moan was music to his ears as his mouth covered her pussy.

**~007~007~007~**

“I was thinking,” James murmured into her hair as he curled his body around hers.

“What about?”

“Maybe it’s time for me to retire. We could go off somewhere together. Find some place tropical to bum around.”

“No, you can’t,” Olivia said softly, reaching down to grasp his hand where it rested on her hip, and curled her fingers around his. “We both know you’d be bored stupid within six months.”

“No I wouldn’t,” James protested.

“Yes you would. You know that as well as I do,” Olivia told him. “And I refuse to have you resenting me for that.”

“M… I would never…”

She reached up and back, and placed her fingers against his lips to still his words. “You would,” she said. “You need the adventure, the adrenaline rush, James, I know that. Maybe someday that will change for you, as it did for me, but right now… no, you still need that.”

James sighed. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He did need the rush that being a secret agent gave him.

“It’s all right, James.” Olivia drew his hand up, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I’ve been there. Twice. So I do understand.”

“I know you do,” he replied. If anyone understood that need, it was M. “But I also…” his voice trailed off, knowing now was not the time to tell her that since the events at Skyfall, he’d come to realize that he needed her too.

Olivia squeezed his fingers. “I know, James.”

The corner of his mouth lifted.

The woman was too observant for her own good.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, acknowledging that she was aware of both of his needs.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and James wondered if she’d fallen asleep when she released a contented sigh, then murmured softly, “Thank you, James.”

“For what?” James asked, lifting his head and propping his chin on her shoulder to gaze down at her.

“For helping me to find myself again, and showing me that I still have a lot of life yet to live.”

James smiled, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You’re welcome.” He settled back against the pillows, and pulled her closer into the cradle of his body.

Olivia clutched their entwined hands between her breasts as she snuggled back deeper into his embrace. “Later though…”

“Yes?”

“We should invest in several bottles of lube.”

James chuckled. “Yes, M.”

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia let herself into James’ flat, and called out his name as she closed and locked the door behind her. “James, I’m here,” she called out again as she made her way into his living room, and tossed her jacket onto the nearby chair. “I know I’m late, but I…” her voice trailed off when she saw that he was not in the room. “James?”

He suddenly appeared, half dressed, from the hallway leading to his bedroom. “Hey!” he grinned, and hurried over to her, and gave her a quick kiss. “I tried ringing you.”

Olivia looked up at him, and felt her stomach drop.

In spite of what she’d told him their first morning in bed together, that she understood and accepted his need to continue working in the service, Olivia had been dreading this moment.

“You’re being sent away on assignment,” she said quietly.

“Yes and no,” James replied, then smiled at the curious look she gave him. “I have been given an assignment, but I’m not leaving the country.”

“A local mission?” Olivia felt a small wave of relief. Any assignment had the potential to be dangerous, but ones on home soil were usually less so.

James nodded. “Joint operation with Five,” he told her.

“I see,” she responded. “Then I should go home, and let you get ready.” She placed her hands on his bare chest. “You’ll ring me when it’s done?”

“Of course,” he said, as he lowered his head to kiss her. His lips had just brushed hers when his head snapped up. “Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Come with me tonight.”

“What?”

“Come with me tonight. Work this mission with me.”

“Are you serious?”

James grinned. “Yes, I am. It’s just a simple undercover surveillance. Nothing more at this point.”

Olivia shook her head, but could not stop the excited racing of her heart at the thought of going undercover with James. “James… I couldn’t.”

He gave her a look, one she recognized meant he wasn’t going to let this go, then grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him to his bedroom. Once there, he began to unbutton the cream coloured blouse she wore.

“You’ll need to change,” he told her. “I have something that should work.”

Olivia grabbed his hands just as he reached the last button, and her blouse gaped open. “James…” she shook her head again, and sighed.

“Come on, M,” he urged her, tugging his hands from hers, and slipping them inside her now open blouse to cup her lace-covered breasts. “You know you want to.”

Olivia moaned, and arched into his touch. “Yes, I do,” she admitted softly.

James grinned at her. “So then you’ll do it?”

“What time do you need to be there?” She asked, feeling a rush of arousal as his fingers teased her nipples into aching points.

“The club opens at nine, however, the mark in question should not be there until about ten,” he answered, and she could see the rising hope in his eyes. “Although I would like to be in place before he arrives, ideally by a good thirty minutes.”

Olivia glanced at her watch.

“That gives me a little over two hours to brief you on what we’ll be doing.”

“That’s assuming I’ve decided to come with you.”

James rolled his eyes at her as her. “Olivia.”

Olivia chuckled, then pushed James down onto the bed. She hiked up her navy blue skirt before straddling his lap. “All right, you win. I’d love to go undercover with you, 007.”


End file.
